


Apologies

by arrowswift



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowswift/pseuds/arrowswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's always screwing up." One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Kiryu is visiting. Yuusei is excited, but in his own, quietly subdued way. It's obvious enough that Crow flashes slick, secret smiles at him every now and again, and Jack has yet to stop rolling his eyes in his direction, but Yuusei knows he's probably thrumming with excitement. He's worked extra this week, tried to cram as many things in the first half as possible so he'll have the rest to spend with Kiryu, and the others. Like a team. Like old times.

Wednesday comes and he's exhausted, his nose won't stop dripping and there's an annoying but persistent itch in his throat, but his schedule's clear and he's even cleaned the place. Kiryu'll be here at three, Jack'll escape from Carly at 3:30, and Crow'll be home at 4 and they'll go out and... he doesn't know, but Jack told him not to worry about it because he'd already planned it, so Yuusei figures he can relax now. He stretches, slips out of his jacket and groans at the ache in his muscles as he drops down like lead on the couch. He feels unusually warm and he frowns, drifting off, wondering if the heat's on the fritz and hoping otherwise. It's not something he wants to be bothered with when they're supposed to be having fun, and he's never run heating before, and...

He dozes off, but he's not sure when. The next thing he's aware of is being shaken awake, and Yuusei can feel Kiryu's blessedly cool hand on his forehead, his cheek, and can't stop himself from leaning into it with a contented sigh. Kiryu must have just gotten in; Yuusei can smell the Crashtown dust on him, just barely- his sinuses are so clogged and his head feels so heavy that he can't really even make out what Kiryu's saying to him, but he stands when he's pulled to his feet just the same.

"Where're we going?" Yuusei's voice sounds odd even to his own ears. He tries to hug Kiryu but it turns out to be more of a lean, his legs doing an annoyingly poor job of supporting his weight. He scowls, and coughs. He still feels so warm, and he really shouldn't be inconveniencing Kiryu this way. Kiryu says something that he can't quite make out and Yuusei registers the frown, the worry in his eyes. He's done something wrong again. He's always screwing up.

Then they're in his room, and Yuusei's not sure how, but Kiryu's trying to maneuver his heavy, clumsy limbs out of his jacket, slip off his belt and boots and Yuusei feels himself falling, slowly, into bed. It's cold, and he makes a fairly pathetic noise, he sure, as Kiryu tugs the messy blankets up and over his body. And he really needs to apologize for this, insist that he's not sick and really doesn't want to be in bed, but Kiryu shushes him, still looking worried, but his gold eyes are warm as he sinks down on the mattress beside him and throws an arm over Yuusei's waist, pulling him close.

Kiryu says sleep, and Kiryu's the leader, has always been, so Yuusei does.

He'll make it up to him later.

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental piece, three years old. Originally posted on ff.net.


End file.
